


Unexpected

by Mari999



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Auston is a grad student, Auston not a hockey player, Canon Mitch, Dad Auston, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: Somethings come into Auston life unexpected. Just like being a dad at twenty three, raising a four year old on his own, being in a second year of grad school, things are just unexpected for him. Mitch doesn't come as an acceptation when he comes crashing into Auston life.





	1. Illness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a multi chapter kid fic that my sister sprung on me. She started writing and told me take over so this whole thing is based off her own idea. I can't claim the idea so it is her. 
> 
> I try hard editing, I really do. I had my sister read over it as well.

Auston is exhausted from the night he has had but his day still has to continue. Last minute babysitter, emailing his professor that he TA’s for he was going to be running late, a car that wouldn’t start, his morning was going great. Reagan had been up all night with a stomach bug on top of the cold she was developing. Auston felt for his four years old. She had lost all color to her face, she was crying that her tummy hurt her, Auston had to make a few calls to his own mother just to make sure. Raising a four-year-old on his own means a lot of calls to his mom but she doesn’t mind since she never gets to see her granddaughter.

He is trying to rush down the street he is closing in on the university. He still has a while before he gets there but he knows that he is almost there. Auston is trying to make the light on the cross walk but he ends up slipping on some ice crashing into someone. Auston is concerned about the person because of the shooting pain in his arm since it caught most of the fall. “God fucking damn it.” Auston curses that the pain of his arm and the hot coffee on his dress shirt. Auston hasn’t looked over at the person he crashed into, but he knows it is a male voice when they curse under their own breath. “I am so sorry sir, I wasn’t watching were I was going.” Auston apologizes.

“No no it quite alright.” The man spoke as Auston still looked at the ground. “I was paying attention to my coffee.” The voice is sparking something within Auston, he feels like he has heard him before. Auston looks up and just his fucking luck.

“Hay dios mio I fucking crashed into Mitch Marner. Just my fucking luck.” Auston swears looking at the face then the pants of the man, they are ruined from coffee. “I am so sorry about your pants.” Auston says as he pulls out his wallet. He needs to give him some cash or something to get a new coffee. “Here take this.” Auston hands Mitch a ten dollar bill. “For your coffee, Mr. Marner.” He adds. Auston is trying to shove the bill into Mitch’s hand so he can leave. He is going to be supper late.

“No no you don’t need to do that. Please you look so stressed.” Mitch says scanning over Auston like he looking to see if Auston can sue him. “And please don’t call me Mr. we look about the same age.” Mitch says with a bit of a smirk across his face. Auston could feel his face grow hot with a blush spreading.

“Sorry just wasn’t expecting to run into the savior of Toronto.” Mitch smiled has Auston phone bean to ring, he looks down to see Clark’s name pop up on his phone. “I’m so sorry I need to take this is my professor he probably calling me to tell me I can no longer TA for his class or something. At least I can say ran into Mitch Marner as I explain why I’m late.” Auston babbles getting Mitch to smile even more. Well he babbles for too long before the call cuts out.

“Hopefully I don’t get you fired but have a good day…” Mitch drags out like he is waiting for something. Auston doesn’t know what he is looking for. “I didn’t catch your name.” Mitch adds.

“Auston.” Auston smiles.

“Auston you have a good day and I’m sorry about the shirt.” The stranger but not unfamiliar says before walking down the street.

Auston looks at him phone again see that there is a voicemail from his master teacher. Auston starts off with a brisk walk but turns into a sprint after the voicemail goes on. The man is pissed at Auston because he was supposed to be teaching a good portion of the lecture of the day. Auston is running past people like a mad man but he would like to keep this job, he needs to keep if for Reagan. Auston doesn’t even worry about the slight pain in his forearm he just runs.

Auston rushes into the building. His wet shoes slid across the tile just like in the movies. He runs up to the door yanking it open to get the class to look at him. Auston is panting as he gets to the front of the class. Even with it being a small class of thirty-five people it still feels like hundreds of eyes are on him.

“It is so nice of you to join us Auston with twenty minutes left of class.” His master teacher points out. “Even Mr. Thompson decided to join us today and we all know that is becoming a treat for us.” Professor Clark calls out the precious hockey player Jason that never comes to class.

“I’m truly so so sorry everyone.” Auston says breathy from his run. The class just stares at him with smiles across their faces.

“Auston can you tell us why it looks like you ran a marathon and the prize was a coffee to the face.” Jason says from the middle of the class. He gets a few of the students around him to laugh at his dumb joke.

“Long story short, my daughter was sick all night, had to find a babysitter this morning, that made me later, I slipped on ice crashed into you know just Mitch Marner.” Auston explains getting a few laughs from his class. “He slipped his hot coffee all over me.” Auston adds getting a few more chuckles from the group.

“Dude that blows.” Jason says cracking up. It wasn’t even that funny, but he thought it was hilarious. “Professor Clark can he sit out for the day because it is hilarious.” The student asks.

“I suppose I can seeing as I first didn’t even now you have a daughter and secondly like how the hell did you never mind I will ask after no need to delay class any longer.” Clark says before turning back to the class.

Professor Clark continue teaching class as Auston takes a seat in the chair next to the desk. His arm is throbbing of pain. Auston knows that it isn’t a good sign, but he needs to tough it out for the rest of the day. If the pain doesn’t go away by the time he picks up Reagan he figures he will go to the doctors.

The class goes by quickly. It shocks Auston how fast it goes by. The students are filing out of class so Auston master teacher walks up to him. He takes a seat next to Auston just looking deep at him. “Auston why didn’t you tell me you had a daughter?” Lloyd Clark asks him.

“I didn’t think it was an important factor sir. I teach the class while she is at daycare and if anything comes up I usually let you know I can’t make it.” Auston tells him since it is true. He has only ever had to cancel on him once early in the semester when Rea wasn’t feeling any good.

“I understand that, but you must be tired all the time. I can’t even imagine what it must be like.” Lloyd tells him with a weak smile.

“Yeah I get tired but when I get home I make sure she is okay. She never goes without.” Auston tells him because it is true. He tries his hardest with Reagan. It is late nights and early mornings for him, but he manages.

“I wouldn’t expect for her to go without Auston. You have so much passion in you, I know that when I see you teach these kids and when you do your own school work.” Lloyd says getting a smile from Auston because he really does enjoy what he does. He loves every moment of it.

“Thank you, sir.” Auston says.

“So, tell me about your daughter.” His master teacher says.

“Her name is Reagan, she’s four. She a sweet little girl. She is trying to read and write. I am honestly shocked on how smart she is.” Auston tells his professor with a giant smile. He loves his daughter and would brag for days about her.

“Wow that’s good.” Lloyd says before continuing. “What about her mom? Are you two still together?” He asks dropping Auston smile a bit.

“Not anymore. Her mom and I had her when we were nineteen. We were both extremely focused on school and me with hockey. It was either she stays in Toronto to take care of Reagan or she had the chance to once in a lifetime research in England. She chose the research and I don’t blame her on that. So, it has just been us since then.” Auston explains as his professor nods along.

“Do you two speak?” Lloyd asks Auston.

“I send her picture and we talk about Reagan, but she is so busy and it hard for her.” Auston tells him.

“So, I am just trying to wrap my head around this. You TA for this class, grade my papers, have your own school work, and takes care of a four-year-old by yourself.” He says a little bit in shock. Auston doesn’t think about it like that. He thinks about the opportunity he is creating for his daughter.

“I also work from home.” Auston adds because it is true he does. He started the job when he was back in the US. A local lawyer had him put in files when he was younger but now he tends to type out reports along with the occasional off hand psych consult on a case.

“How haven’t you dropped dead.” Lloyd jokes with Auston.

“I manage.” Auston says but if you look at his face it looks like he hasn’t slept in ages.

“Just let me know if I give you too much work.” Lloyd says placing a hand on Auston shoulder to stand up.

“You know I won’t do that.” Auston tells him standing up his own self.

“I figure.” His master teacher tells him. Auston grabs for his bag and whines as he picks it up. “When you fell did you hurt your arm?” Lloyd asks him.

“I might have not sure, but I might stop my urgent care to see.” Auston tells him getting him to nod.

“Take care of yourself Auston.” Lloyd tells him patting hit back leaving the room.

“Of course, sir.” Auston says.

“Also, Auston.” Lloyd says stopping at the door leading outside.

“Yes.” Auston responds.

“How cool was it to meet Mitch Marner?” He asks Auston getting him to smile.

“I was in shock he’s a lot bigger than people make him out to be.” Auston says truthfully. On TV Mitch seems a lot smaller compared to some of the other guys.

“Interesting.” Lloyd mutters

“Have a good day sir.” Auston says walk out in the bitter cold of the Toronto air.

Auston walks towards the small café on campus. He still has forty minutes or so to kill before his next class starts. He gets a coffee along with a muffin then finds a small corner to sit in with his things. His finished the paper that is due for his class next week and then starts the outlining of his next thesis. Auston work is mostly at home for it but it does help just setting up the document along with the basic information he needs. He doesn’t need the paper finished till the end of the next semester, but he figures might as well start early.

The time escapes him so Auston has to pack up his things for his next class. It was Auston short day, so it is just his lecture then his recitation that is always let out early. He finds his way to his lecture hall, he takes a seat in the middle of the large room. His arm is still shooting in pain, but he is living. He is getting looks because of the coffee stain but he doesn’t mind at all, it is better than the pain in his arm. Auston ends up doing something he typically doesn’t do, he tunes out of the lecture and becomes aware what happens when he begins to nod off. Maybe Lloyd was right Auston thinks to himself but he regains his focus for the remanding minutes of the lecture.

Auston’s lectures finish and he walks toward the classroom in the same building. It is a short walk upstairs to the classroom. He gets to the room to see the paper on the door reading that class is canceled do to illness. Auston is mad that he didn’t get an email but is thankful that he can get to his own sick girl.

Auston catches a bus from the university to a spot near the babysitter. He walks up towards the door of an old friend. Auston has had this women as a babysitter ever since she retired. Connie Tyson was his English instructor his first year and she adored him and Auston knew it. She thought Auston would make the show but that was before he had Reagan. She loves Reagan, she talks about how Rea was a blessing to keep Auston on a straight path.

He knocks on the door and he can hear his daughter yelling is that daddy. The door opens to reveal the face of the aging women. Auston can admit that Connie looks great for her age of sixty-eight, but she is still aging. Before Auston or Connie can even get in a hello the patter of little feet come through the home. “Daddy” Reagan screamed as he walked through the doorway. Jumping into his arms he can still feel the pain in his right arm. His daughter is looking better. The color has returned to her face that she was lacking this morning. Auston pulled the little too long bangs out of her face so he can look into the dark eyes of his daughter.

“Hi baby girl. Have you been good for Mrs. Tyson?” He asks trying to not sound hurt. Auston looks over that Connie for answers.

“She’s been good, her fever has been gone since you dropped her off and she only been coughing. She also kept her breakfast and snack down.” The women tells him which is a relief to him.

“Oh, good thank you so much once again. I know it was short notice.” Auston apologizes to his former instructor.

“It not a problem she is a good little girl.” Connie tells him with a smile. Reagan little arms are wrapped around Auston neck nuzzling herself into him. “Auston she is a well behave sweetheart that didn’t even want to watch TV. I read to her a majority of the day.” Connie says with her soft dark brown eyes . Auston smiles wide because he likes when Reagan gets read to, he is always trying.

“Yeah she’s a sweet little girl.” Auston says before placing a kiss to her head. “How much do I pay you again?” Auston asks her.

“You don’t have to.” Connie tells him.

“I must.” Auston says trying to reach for his wallet but his daughter is inhibiting him from doing so.

“No son you look like you need forty-eight hours of sleep then another year. Reagan told me that you were up all night with her. She is worried about you and honey she is only four.” Connie explains as Reagan wiggles under his grasp.

“Ugh am I doing this all wrong?” Auston questions the women with two grown children and grandchildren.

“No, you’re not she going to grow up great because of you.” Connie reassures him.

“I hope so.” Auston sighs.

“Go get some sleep. The both of you.” Connie says handing Auston his daughters Spiderman backpack over, he grabs it with his free injured arm.

“Thank you so much Connie.” Auston says giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Reagan what do we say?” Auston questions his daughter.

“Thank you, Mrs. Tyson.” Reagan says muffled by Auston neck. Connie kiss the young girl’s hair before the pair head towards the door.

“Don’t be a stranger Auston.” Connie says readying the door behind him.

“I won’t.” Auston says walking out the door. Just like that Auston and Reagan are left along to the chill of the Toronto air.

Auston hold his daughter as he walks down the street towards the bus stop he was at not too long ago. Auston knows that the route will take him near urgent care after a few stops. Auston takes a seat at the empty bench. Reagan pulls back to look at Auston before resting back into Auston. He knows that his daughter is napping which is probably a good thing for them at this point. The bus comes for the two of them, Auston gets on with his daughter in arm. He has to stand for a few minutes before a high school aged boy offers him his seat. Auston heart warms at the gesture but he only sat for a few moments before a pregnant woman gets on the bus. She smiles and thanks Auston, so he is standing with his daughter in his arms. It isn’t for long because the next stop is the one for them.

The get off the bus and it wakes Rea but it is for the best. “Hi sweetheart.” Auston whispers to his daughter.

“Where are we daddy?” She asks him in her sleepy voice.

“I have to go to the doctors.” Auston tells her.

“Are your sick daddy? Reagan asks her dad before placing a hand to Auston forehead like Auston does with her. He can’t help but chuckle a little before answering.

“No baby girl, just need to go get something looked at.” Auston tells her.

“Okay can we get French fries before we go home.” She tries with him.

“If you good and walk on your own then we can.” Auston says getting her to nod her head quickly. Auston puts her down and hold her hand as they walk to the doctors.

It isn’t a far walk for them. Auston holds onto his daughter with is able arm. The pain is growing stronger as the day has gone on. It only takes ten minutes for the two to walk to the building. They walk inside the building and it is fairly empty to Auston surprise. He walks with his daughter towards the counter.

“Hello what can I help you with?” The women behind the desk asks.

“Hi, I fell earlier today, and my arm hasn’t stopped hurt and I wanted to see if can get it checked out.” Auston asked in a hush hoping Reagan didn’t hear him.

“Okay it maybe a few minutes until a doctor can see you but if you can, can you fill this out.” She tells him handing over a clipboard with papers.

Auston takes the clipboard to fill out. He sits with his daughter and she is content with pretending to read her picture book. Well she can make out a good portion of the words but nothing more than that. Auston leaves her to give the clipboard back along with provide his information that is needed.

The two sits there for a few minutes before getting called back. Auston goes through the regular motion of the doctors. The doctor asks what the problem his before getting sent to x-rays. Getting the x-ray doesn’t take long but getting it back does. Auston is watching Moana on his phone when the man comes back in with his charts.

“Okay Auston it looks like you have a small fractured in your arm nothing to serious.” he informs Auston before Auston gets to respond the doctor does. “We can get you in a cast then a sling for your treatment.” Auston sighs in relief since no surgery is needed.

“Oh, thank god.” Auston says just as Reagan has an extra hard cough. To think about it Reagan has barely been coughing around Auston at all.

“I know I shouldn’t, but can I check your daughter breathing to make sure that cough isn’t anything to bad.” The man asks Auston looking over at Reagan.

“Of course.” Auston tells him. “Reagan sweetie the doctor is going to check your breathing.” Auston tells his daughter getting her to look up from her movie. Reagan is calm with the motions that the doctor goes through. It doesn’t take long for the doctor to concludes that Reagan is fine just a little cold. The medicine that Auston has been giving her is good enough to get it to go away.

The doctor leaves and someone else comes in to set Auston cast. Auston sits with Reagan watch now some show about dogs as it is being put on. It takes a while, but it is finished quicker than if he went to the hospital. Auston gets the sling and they are free to leave.

Reagan and Auston walk down the street to find a little burger place that seems fairly good. Not too many people are in the restaurants, mostly just elderly people. They get a booth in the corner along with menus. Reagan gets crayons so she can color on her menu, so she is as happy as can be. Auston is looking over his menu as the waitress comes over to get their drink order. Auston gets a coke and Reagan wants apple juice so he doesn’t fight her on it.

“Daddy how long you wear that?” Reagan ask looking up from her menu.

“For about four to six weeks. It’s called a cast and you can sign draw on it if you want.” Auston says getting her face to light up like it is Christmas.

“Can I draw flowers and hockey sticks.” Auston love how excited she gets; her two new favorites to draw thing we’re flower and hockey sticks.

“Yes, baby girl. Now do you want chicken nuggets or a grilled cheese?” Auston asks her.

“Grilled cheese grilled cheese.” She says clapping her hands together.

“Okay okay.” Auston smiles at her. The waitress takes their orders then leaves quickly.

Auston watched as his little girl colored in the dog on the menu. He watches as his daughter sticks her tongue out tries coloring with her right hand but switches to her left. Auston thinks that he is going to have to end up having to teach her to write and color with her left because she is better at it than her right. Auston leans across the table to push her bangs behind her ears a little. She looks up and through the little pieces of black hair at him. Auston can’t help but think that she looks like Breyanna when she was little. Reagan got a majority of the females in his family’s traits. Her skin is slightly tanned, black hair just slightly waved, and the lighter brown eyes. He loves his daughter and that all he cares about.

Auston gets pulled out of his thought when the waitress comes over to them with the food. “Okay here the grilled cheese and your burger and fries’ sir.”

“Thank you.” Auston says placing Reagan food in front of her.

“Is there anything else I can get you.” She asks.

“No ma’am I think we are okay for now.” Auston tells her.

The pair eats in silence well kind of. Reagan is singing songs to herself as Auston listens. Reagan eats half the grilled cheese, the apple slices, and then a few of Auston french fries. Auston is finding it hard to eat but he manages.

Auston pays and they are on their way home. The get back on the bus, they change buses once before getting back to the small apartment. It isn’t late, but it isn’t early for them. Auston figures to bath Reagan early so they can relax for the night. He finds it to be a struggle to bath his daughter with one arm, but she is helping him along. Reagan dresses herself and tries to comb her hair but it doesn’t work the best so Auston finished it off.

The pair sit on the couch as Reagan draws on a few lines saying they are hockey sticks. She draws a few pucks then attempts at princesses, but it isn’t very clear what they are. Auston turns the TV to the ‘Yotes game and it satisfies the both of them. Reagan curls herself into Auston and drifts of to sleep about 8pm which is a little late for her. Auston lets her lay there until the game is over and takes her to bed. It is difficult, but he does it anyways. He tucks her in and begins his work for the night.

Auston grades a few papers, he reads the two articles he has to, he writes the discussion on said articles then it is time to write the reports for the lawyer back in Arizona. Auston only gets three quarters of the way through before falling asleep his own sleep.


	2. Day with Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I glad that y'all like the last chapter. I tried hard editing then my sister looked over it so I hope is a edited well.

The past week Auston has had was not meant for him. He fell Thursday, Friday he was late to his lecture and missed the quiz by a few minutes, Saturday he had to leave his class early to get Reagan from the ice skating class she takes because she pushed some little boy after he pushed her, Sunday was alright he was able to work out for a bit, Monday he was late dropping off Reagan, then it is Tuesday. He gets a call from Reagan preschool saying not to bring her in due to a gas leak, so he doesn’t know what to do. It is 7:30 am and he has to be to his first class which is Clark’s at 9 am. Auston emails all of his professors quickly just copy and pasting the email asking if he can bring Reagan with him since Connie is out of town. Three of his professors gives their go ahead but Lloyd hasn’t got back to him, so he texts him to call him.

Auston wakes up his daughter, she is sleepy but Auston manages to get her up without a problem. Auston managers to dress her and himself.The two brush their teeth, Auston does his hair then helps his daughter. He has her help him pull it back in a ponytail and then lace it through a baseball cap. Even at the age of four Reagan knows what she likes, and it is hats. Auston is just waiting for his call from his master teacher so he feeds Rea a bowl of cereal along with himself. He is washing the dishes up when he gets the call. “Hello sir.” Auston says as he answers the phone.

“Auston hello I got your email.” Lloyd starts, “I could always chancel the class for the day.” His professor tells him since it is his day to teach the students without Lloyd there to supervise.

“Thank you sir, but I have other class this afternoon and I have already received the go ahead by them.” Auston says before Lloyd cuts in.

“She can come then.” Lloyd says with a sigh.

“Thank you so much. I promise she will be on her best behavior.” Auston promises.

“Just remember it is your class for the day.” Lloyd says. “Have a good day Auston.

“You as well.” Auston tells Lloyd before hanging up. Just like that Auston puts his phone away claps his hands together. “Looks like you are coming to class with daddy today.” Reagan is smiling ear to ear because she has never come to class with Auston before.

 

Reagan still sits at the table as Auston gathers his things along with hers. He places a coloring book, a picture book, some crayons, her stuffed sloth, along with a bag of Cheetos for a snack, and an apple juice. He grabs his messenger bag with his laptop and his hands out for the class. He doesn’t make any coffee so he figures that he will just get some on their way to class.

Auston helps his daughter put on her boots since it is a little wet outside from the rain they had this morning. She looks happy with herself this morning so Auston hands her the backpack he packed himself. She pulls it on stand next to him with a big smile, Auston loves his daughter when she smiles. He bends down to her level to brush her bangs out of her face, he really needs to take her to get a haircut. Auston kisses his daughter cheek before standing to pull on his own bag. “You ready sweetheart?” Auston asks his daughter.

“Yep.” Reagan smiles up at him. Auston grabs a hold of her hand to walk outside. He has to let go to lock the door behind him since he still only has one arm. He is learning to live with it. Locking up Auston grabs a hold of his daughter hand once again to walk down the stairs to walk towards the bus. Auston can’t drive so he has to take the bus now.

The pair gets on the bus, Auston is able to get a seat with Rea on his lap. It is three shorts stops before they get off. It is only a short walk from the stop to campus so Auston figures he can stop for coffee since it is only 8:30 and he still has some time before class. He holds onto his daughter's hand as they walk. It is a far walk for them.

Reagan walks next to him when she slips. She falls on her butt, getting slightly wet. Her lips start to quiver, and her eyes fill with tears. Auston bends down to pick her up in his one arm. “Baby you are alright.” Auston tells her wiping her eyes. “You’re not hurt are you.”

“No.” She whispers to him.

“Then why cry?” Auston asks her.

“I don’t know.” She tells him.

“Are you telling me the truth.” Auston asks as they continue down the street.

“I got scared.” She admits to him.

“Why didn’t you tell me that first.” He tells his daughter. Auston always wants his daughter to tell him the truth because that is what their relationship is built on.

“I want to be a big girl.” She tells him.

“Rea I even get scared that doesn’t make you less of a big girl.” Auston tells her.

“I like being a big girl.” Reagan says.

“I know sweetheart.” Auston says trying to open the door of the coffee shop. A kind stranger opens it for him, letting them inside before walking down the street. The coffee shop is dead for a Tuesday morning, it is only the pair and two elderly men looking a the new paper. Well the place is also a little hole in the wall that Auston has come to since he moved to Toronto.

Auston looks up at the menu even fully know what he is going to get. He orders his iced coffee with a little cream and sugar. Auston had to shift her to his bad arm even if it wasn’t good for him just to wish for his debit card in his pocket. He waits by the pickup area as Reagan sings How Far I’ll Go. Auston hums along with his daughter because it makes her happy. Auston doesn’t turn to look at the door when the bell rings but does when he hears a voice behind him. “Oh god please tell me I’m not the one that broke your arm.” Auston see the one and only Mitch Marner. Auston was surprised that Mitch even remember who he was.

Reagan looks in between Mitch and Auston with wide eyes. She doesn’t know who to look at. “Daddy that’s… that’s Mitch Mar mar mar.” Reagan tries at Mitch’s name.

“Marner baby girl.” Auston tells her getting wide eyes from Mitch.

“You have a daughter?” Mitch asks Auston in awe.

“Yep this is my daddy.” Reagan says smashing herself against his cheek. Auston couldn’t help but smile himself.

“I see. Well what is your name sweetheart?” Mitch asks Reagan getting her to hide into Auston.

“You were asked a question?” Auston directs at his daughter.

“I don’t bite.” Mitch says, “Well maybe when I am hungry.” He jokes getting Rea to lift her head up with a smile.

“Reagan.” She answers softly.

“Well Reagan how old are you?” Mitch asks her.

“I’m four going to be five in March.” She smiles at him.

“Wow your such a big girl.” Mitch smiles.

“Yep.” Reagan says popping her P.

“I like your hat Reagan.” Mitch says looking at the Leafs cap she has on.

“I like it to.” Reagan says getting Auston to look at her. “Thank you.” She adds which is what Auston was looking for.

“How about I sign it.” Mitch tells her. Reagan is beaming at him.

“Please.” Reagan says.

“Rea I have to put you down so I can get a pen out of my bag.” Auston says getting his daughter to nod her head. Auston puts her down before searching through his bag to come up with an Expo marker which will do the trick. He hands it over to Mitch before he lowers himself to Reagan’s level. “Reagan what do you say?” Auston asks his daughter as he signs the brim of her hat.

“Thank you so much.” Reagan says before moving in for a hug. Mitch returns the hug, letting go he hands to pen back to Auston to put away. Auston name is called for his coffee. He grabs with his free hand to take a drink. Auston thinks it is going to be the end of their conversation but Mitch speaks up.

“But please tell me you like feel down stairs or something. Like this wasn’t from me crashing to you.” Mitch asks him.

“I wish I could, but I can’t, and it was me who crashed into you. Speaking of that let me buy you a coffee.” Auston says putting his coffee back down reaching for his card in his pocket.

“Oh no. I couldn’t have you do that.” Mitch says.

“Please let me.” Auston says.

“I should be the one buying you something. I broke your arm.” Mitch tells him.

“I fell myself.” Auston tells him.

“Please let me give you tickets to a game.” Mitch telling in a forcing voice.

“I couldn’t expect that this was my fault not yours.” Auston tells him even though he would really like tickets. He can’t afford them at all and he knows Reagan would like it.

“It the least I can do.” Mitch tells him.

“Daddy please I want to watch game close.” Reagan whines getting the both of them to look down. “Please daddy, daddy please.” Reagan is practically jumping up and down.

“Yeah daddy listen to her.” Mitch jokes or at least he tried because it almost comes out breathy.” That sound way worst then that was supposed to.” Mitch says burning a bright red.

“Hay dios mio.” Auston says in a foreign tongue getting Mitch to look at him.

“Please do take the tickets.” Mitch begs.

“Daddy.” Reagan chimes in.

“Fine.” Auston gives in.

“Okay our next game is a 7 tomorrow.” Mitch tells him.

“Um sorry. I am going over the next few weeks of lecture with my professor I TA for.” Auston tells him hoping that he will understand.

“Not a problem.” Mitch says. They are quiet for a moment before he speaks. “We have a game Friday.”

“That would work.” Auston tells him with a huge smile.

“Okay good I will have ticket put aside for you and all you to do is go up to the window and tell them you have tickets reserved under Auston …” Mitch says looking for Auston last name.

“Matthew.” Auston tell him feeling his face heat for no good reason but the fact that Mitch smiled at him.

“Great it will be under Auston Matthews.” Mitch says.

“Thank you, you have no idea.” Auston tells him.

“It’s the least I could do.” Mitch smiles.

“Thank you anyways.” Auston says before looking at the clock on the wall. He has fifteen minutes to get from the coffee shop to the class. “I need to get going. I am teaching the class today.” Auston tells him getting Mitch to smile.

“I should probably get going as well.” Mitch tells him.

“Thank you again.” Auston says.

“Stop thanking me.” Mitch says. “See you at the game Friday Auston.”

“See yah.” Auston says.

“Bye Mitch.” Reagan says.

“Bye Reagan.” Mitch says before patting her head. He walks over to the counter to order. Auston grabs his coffee to leave. Auston puts his coffee in his bad hand to take a hold of Reagan’s hand to leave.  
\---

The walk to campus was nothing but the elevator is crowded so he has to opt for the stairs. Reagan isn’t going to be able to walk up the three floors of stairs before the class is supposed to start. So Auston picks her up and begins walking up the stairs. He is struggling to hold her walking up the stairs, along with his bag, and coffee.

“Hey auston you need help.” Jason says following up the stairs behind him.

“If you can that would be amazing.” Auston sighs in relief.

“Okay so you want me to take you bag or help you with who I assume is your daughter.” Jason offers to Auston

“If you can take my bag and coffee that would be great. Regan doesn’t really like new people holding her.” Auston tells his student.

“Not a problem.” Jason stays grabbing for Auston bag along with coffee.

“Reagan.” Auston says getting his daughter to lift her head to look at Jason. “This Jason can you say hi?” Auston asks his daughter.

“Hi Jason.” Reagan says softly with a little bit of sleep in her voice.

“Hi Reagan, it’s nice to meet you.” Jason says sweetly smiling at her. This was the nicest Auston has ever seen Jason. “So, when you break your arm?” Jason asks him.

“Thursday.” Auston informs him.

“When you fell?” Jason asks.

“Yeah.” Auston says shortly before reaching the classroom with a few minutes to spare.

Jason places Auston bag on the desk in the front of the room along with the coffee. A few students look puzzled at Auston, either because of his daughter or his arm or both. Auston turns on the computer with Reagan in arm before kicking out the chair for her. “I got to put you down baby.” Auston tells her before lowering her to the ground. “Sit in this chair.” Reagan takes a seat next to the desk. More students are coming into the class, so he needs to have the talk with her. “Okay Reagan daddy is going to be teaching. You have to sit here and be quiet. You can color, read your book, or take a nap. Does that sound good.” He lectures his daughter.

“Yes daddy.” She says sweetly opening her bag.

“You can’t talk to me either.” Auston says. Her face drops a little but Auston gets on her level, so he can look her in the eye. “I am sorry sweetheart, but I can’t. I have to teach all of these people.” Auston tells her.

“Okay.” Reagan says softly grabbing a hold of her stuffed sloth.

“Okay love.” Auston kissing her cheek before she latched on to him. “What is it baby?” Auston asks.

“I love you.” Reagan tells him melting his heart. His daughter means the world to him.

“I love you too.” Auston tells her but she doesn’t let go. “Baby you have got to let go. I have to teach a class.” Auston tells her.

“Okay daddy.” She whispers and Auston kisses her cheek on more time. He gets a few awes from the class. He forgot that he exchanges was on display in front of his students. Well they all at least that big scary mean grading Auston his soft with his daughter.

“Good morning class.” Auston says pulling up the slide show for the class. There is mumbles among the class. “Wow I thought I was having a long morning.” Auston adds hoping to get a reaction from his class. Nothing is being said. “Well does anyone have any questions before I start teaching.”

“Um well um your arm and the little girl?” A student from the back speaks up.

“I fractured a bone in my forearm when I fell last week and this is my daughter. Reagan do you want to say hi.” Auston asks his daughter.

Reagan lifts her head from her stuffy to look at the class. Auston knows that she is shy but she speaks anyways. “Hi.” She goes back to her sloth after.

“So that is Reagan. I had to bring her with me today because her pre-school is shut down due to a gas leak.” Auston informs his class which gets a few nods. “Now it is time to start the great lecture I have prepared for the class.”

Auston starts teaching his class on the Freudian theory. Auston looks over at his daughter and she is curled up in the chair holding her sloth tight. He is sure that she is on her way to sleep. Reagan always falls asleep quick when he reads to her before bed, so he figures this is the same thing for her.

A few students are asking question but besides that the lecture is flowing smoothly. It has been about fifteen minutes since Auston started lecturing when he hears his daughter make a small sign in her sleep. A few students in the table next to the desk notices but nothing more than that. He continues teaching like it is nothing, but he continues to hear the noises and the shifting of his little girl. There is fifteen minutes left of class when his daughter starts to whine and shake. Auston knows that she is having a nightmare and a good portion of the class probably knows the same thing. It is a good thing he is coming up on the discussion slide.

“So, I you would read the question and write your response that will be turned in at the end of class. You can talk with your classmates about the question.” Auston says then quickly turns to his daughter. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, he should let her get through it but It was distracting the class. “Baby girl.” Auston says shaking his daughter a bit. She wakes up and clings to him, so he picks her up.

“Daddy.” Reagan sniffs. She bares her head into his neck and he can feel the tears start.

“It’s okay baby just a bad dream.” Auston tells his daughter he turns away from the class, so he can talk to his daughter.

“It was scary.” She cries.

“You a big girl remember” Auston hopes that it will help for something.

“A monster was chasing me.” She explains choking on her words.

“But the monster not here now more.” Auston explains. “I know baby girl bad dream are no fun, but you have to be a big girl right now daddy still teaching.”

“You said you get scared and you are big.” Reagan tell him and damn she is right.

“Come on Reagan being a big girl is fun. You like being a big girl.” Auston tries with her

“Please daddy.” She cries as the class grow restless since the affair has been going on for quite a while.

“Okay if you want me to hold you you going to have to be very quiet while I teach okay can you do that for me.” Auston explain.

“Yes daddy.” Reagan says wiping her eyes but then rest back on Auston shoulder.

“So, would any of you like to share what you wrote.” Auston asks his class not addressing the fact that he is holding his daughter. The class looks at him wide eyed but continues anyways. “Any takers.” Just like that the discussion continues with his class.

Auston concludes his class five minutes early which is fine since he has a lecture in ten minutes. Auston grabs his things along with Reagan’s. She holds onto her sloth as they walk down the stairs about out of the building. They only have to walk two building for his mass lecture. Auston takes his typical seat in the auditorium settling Reagan next to him. A few women smile at them even blushing a little as Auston situated his daughter. One women even comes up to Auston to tell him how cute Reagan is with her hat. Auston smiles and Reagan says thank you.

Reagan colors through the lecture which is nice but Auston keeps looking over at her to make sure she is okay. The lecture is taught by an older man with a monotone voice which almost puts Auston to sleep but he makes it through it. The lecture lets out leave forty minutes between his next one which is across campus.

The pair makes to the building with in fifteen minutes, so he has some time to kill. He takes Reagan to the restroom then sits down in a little lounge type area near the class. Reagan eats her Cheetos and drinks her juice while Auston puts together an alphabet chart, so she can try to copy the letter. He figures she might as well learn something if she isn’t in school. “Baby you can work on this in my next class.” Auston says handing her the papers.

“Thank you, daddy.” She says grabbing the papers. The class before his is filing out so he grabs his things and grabs ahold of Rea’s hand to lead her into the class.

The previous professor smiles at them offering them a donut but they decline even though Reagan wanted one. Auston didn’t think this one through, this classroom as desks. He sits Reagan on his lap until his instructor comes in. She is a sweet lady, so he is hoping that his question will be received well. He leaves Reagan in his seat to walk up to her. “Auston hello, I appreciate the email this morning.” The women greet him.

“Oh yeah thank you for that. My usual sitter is out of town, so I won’t have been able to find one that last minute.” Auston tells her.

“It is no problem.” She tells him. “So, what do you need?” She asks.

“Dumb question but I haven’t run into this today.” Auston says before getting cut off.

“Remember no dumb question.” The women scold.

“So is it okay if I just sit my daughter in the seat in front of me or.” Auston starts hoping that she can finish for him.

“Oh yeah just have her sitting in front of you. This class never gets full and by the looks of it she is a good little girl.” She tells him.

“Yeah thank you.” Auston says before heading back to his own seat. “Reagan can you take a seat in the desk in front of me?” He asks his daughter.

“Yep.” She responds getting down from his seat. She climbs up to the one in front of him and Auston places her papers and crayon on the desk. She has to sit on her knee to get to the desk, but it works. She is trying to write with her right hand but Auston figures that he should try to fix what will be fixed later.

“Reagan how about we try writing with our left hand.” Auston suggest to her. She does it but doesn’t say anything to Auston. “Is that better?” Auston questions.

“Yep.” She responds writing the letter C slightly smoother than before.

“How about he forgets writing with our right hand and just switch to the left and if Mrs. Evan tells you otherwise just tell her it feels better.” Auston tells his daughter and she just nods focused on the letters.

The class begins with only minimal looks from his classmates, but it is fine. Reagan drops a crayon so one of his classmates picks it up for her. The man is sweet to her teasing her a little but nothing to disrupt the class. Everything is going smoothly until Reagan climbs down from her chair with her papers and crayon. Auston panics, what is she doing he thinks. She takes a seat on the floor so Auston figures he needs to get her back in her desk. “Reagan.” Auston whispers in a stern tone getting her to turn her head. “You need to sit in your chair.” He is stern in his voice. Reagan is giving him her soft puppy eyes, but he can’t give in.

“Auston she is fine.” His instructor spoke getting the attention drawn on him and Reagan knows it. So, she scoots back towards Auston to hug his leg. He lets out an audible sign, but she lays down a continues writing.

Reagan stays like that until the end of class. Auston gathers his things and Reagan put away her own. Auston and her walk down the hall hand in hand towards this next classroom at the end of the building. Auston takes a seat behind one of the tables and pull Reagan close to him in a chair. She sits on her knees like the last class to finish her charts so Auston takes out her coloring book in the middle of the class. Reagan colors quietly till the end of class. It was then end of his classes for the day, it is rolling around 2 pm and he is getting hungry. “How about lunch Rea.” Auston says pushing the door open to the chill of the October air.

“Chicken nuggets.” She practically screams getting Auston to smile.

“Anything baby since you were good for me.” Auston gets smiling down his daughter and he receives a wide toothy smile.


	3. Special Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked. My week has been busy and I have been trying to write. Half of this was written while inebriated (I am not ashamed) and edited mildly sober so I don't know how well it is edited. So like always all mistakes are my own and my sister who helps me edit.

Auston rushed through his day quickly which was great for him. A class got canceled and his other three were let out early, so he was able to do some work in between his class. He managed to finish writing two papers that is his final. All he has to do it edit them when he gets the chance. Reagan was also having a fun day, she was bouncing off the walls when he got her. One of the kids in her class had a birthday so it meant cupcakes, Auston wasn’t mad he just didn’t expect that much energy when he picked her up. Once they got home Reagan’s sugar high comes crashing down so she takes a nap along with Auston.

His alarm rings for five o’clock waking him and Reagan from the couch. Auston lazily gets up to turn it off. He has to make them something to eat so he finds some cheese, and lunch meat to make some sandwiches. He slices apple for him and Reagan. It is a poor supper, but it isn’t new for the two of them. Auston and Reagan eat at the table talking about their days which mostly consists of Reagan talking about reading and writing or well the attempt of it.

Auston cleans up the kitchen while Reagan sits on the floor putting her boots on. He finished then slips on his own shoes before grabbing his keys and wallet. “You have everything.” Auston asks his daughter grabbing her small coat from the hook. He hands it to her, so she can put it on. He also hands her the hat that Mitch signed a few days ago. She puts it on a little crooked so Auston fixes it for her.

“Yep.” Reagan says. Auston grabs another coat for her just in case she gets cold. Auston slips on his own coat before opening the door.

“Come on.” Auston says holding his hand out for his daughter. She practically runs at him, Auston closed and locks the door behind her.

The pair walk hand in hand towards the bus stop to wait for their bus. The second bus is the route they need so they get on. The bus is full of Leafs fans head towards the ACC for the game. Reagan is beaming at everyone as Auston holds her since he can’t find a seat. A few passengers smile at her and complement her hat but nothing more than that.

They get off the bus with the horde of people. Auston puts Reagan down so they can walk. Reagan is in awe of it, she has never been to the ACC. Auston finds the tickets windows so he can get the tickets. Auston gets the tickets easily from them, he has to show a proof of Id but that was it. Auston is looking at the seat numbers, he is amazed on how kind Mitch was with the tickets. Auston figure he would be getting maybe mid to upper level seating but no these seats have to be glass seating.

The tickets are scanned, and they are inside. Auston has never been to a Leafs game since he has lived in Toronto. He watched them play once when he watched the ‘Yotes back in Arizona. At that time, he didn’t cheer for them but now he does maybe even more than Arizona. Auston has to pick Reagan up so he can walk down to the seats. Auston is amazed when he figured out where they are seating.

Mitch has put the pair next to the home side penalty box. Auston can only imagine how much the run but also how Mitch got these tickets. Auston can only assume that he had to buy them out from somebody because who would not pick these tickets up if they had the money. It is crazy for Auston to think about.

Auston places Reagan in the chair closest to the box because he knows that she is going to love it. The area if being to fill up with people. Auston takes a few pictures of Reagan who is smiling ear to ear.

Reagan is babbling with Auston until the guys take ice for warm ups. Her eyes dart back and forth. Auston takes a video if her, he has to send this to her mom and well his mom to. It is so cute, her like tongue is sticking out watch the puck.

A few of the guys makes laps around their area and every time someone gets close Reagan gives the biggest wave. Auston doesn’t expect her to get any waves but she does. Zach Hyman gives her a small wave along with Morgan Rielly. Reagan practically jumps for joy when it happens. She is all smiles looking up at Auston then back at the ice.

Not much later Mitch skates by smiling at the pair before waving to Reagan. Auston can admit his heart melts a little at Mitch being kind to his daughter. Mitch skates away before coming back to flip a puck over the glass. He tries the first time but fails but makes it a second time. Auston grabs it out of the air handing it to Reagan. His little girl is in awe of the whole thing. She holds the puck close, it looks like she is about to cry. Mitch gives them a wave and maybe even a wink before skating away. Auston isn't sure if his eyes are deserving him but he is almost positive that Mitch winked at him.

Auston looks over at his daughter and she have tears in her eyes. Auston pulls her into his lap to hug her. “Baby why are you crying.” Auston asks his daughter.

“I got a puck.” She cries.

“Rea baby you don’t need to cry.” Auston whispers to her.

“Sorry daddy.” Reagan cries.

“Baby girl you don’t need to say sorry.” Auston says looking at her. “I love you.”

“I love you too Daddy.” Reagan whispers. Auston hold her close to his chest. He loves his daughter more than anything in the world.

The guy’s head back after their warm up so the game can begin. Auston still has Reagan in his lap as the game starts but Auston quickly moves her back to her seat as she gets restless. She is moving around in her seat, but it isn’t a bad thing. She is just full of energy that Auston knows is going to wear off soon.

The game is fast moving just as the Leafs has become to be known for. Auston can’t keep his eyes off Mitch. There is something about him that Auston can’t get enough of, so he just watches him move quickly. Reagan head is moving quickly back and forth between the puck. She is loving every minute of it, Auston wishes it could be like this every day of his life. He wishes that he could regularly afford these tickets, he wishes that he was able to pay for these. All of this happened by misfortune that turned into luck. Auston wants his little girl to be this happy every minute of her life.

The game is all tied up in the second period with five minutes left. Mitch has the puck on a breakaway, the area is practically on their feet. Mitch shots five-hole scoring on the beauty of a shot. Mitch celly takes his way towards Reagan and Auston. He stops in front of the glass turning grinning at the crowd or maybe even them as he lines mate tackle him to the grounds. This leaves him with two goals for the night. The games slow a bit leading into the third.

The third period starts fast with the Sens trying to score but they just can’t seem to get out of their own zone. Mitch is on the ice getting a little rough which is uncommon for him. Auston looks at his phone for one moment since his mother send him a text and all he knows it that a whistle is blow, a penalty to Mitch. He gets a two minute for roughing which is extremely uncommon, but it has to happen.

Mitch skated over to the penalty box and gets inside. Reagan looks over at the box waving to Mitch. She has a huge smile on her face, it is bright and full. Mitch smiles and waves back but it doesn’t stop there. Mitch makes a face at her, sticking his tongue out goofy and all. It catches the attention of the cameras, but it cut short when Mitch realizes so he stops. Reagan is giggling in her seat.

It seems extremely quick, but Mitch is out of the box and skates down the ice. He gets the puck, leaving everyone in piece behind him. Auston watches as he completes a clean toe drag, the crowd goes wild. Right out of the penalty box Mitch scores a hat trick. The line is on top of Mitch with hats being thrown on the ice.

The game is over quickly after that. No whistle is blow for extended periods of time. It is mostly just the Leafs passing the puck back and forth in the Sens zone. A few shots are taken but no one else scores for the night. Mitch is first star with his hat trick, followed by Naz with two an assist and a goal, then Freddie for having some big saves of the night. They won four two against the Sens and Auston couldn’t be happier.

As the ACC clears out Auston and Reagan waits. They can only imagine what the bus system, the parking lot, hell even the entrance must be like right now. So, they just wait. Reagan is holding on to the puck she received as she rubbed her eyes. It is past her bedtime, but she is being a trooper about the whole thing.

A majority of people have left when a woman in a pantsuit come up to them. “Hello sir, are you auston Matthews.”

“Yes.” Auston says a little hesitant.

“Well I am here on the behalf of Mitch Marner. He would like to know if you would like to come around back to the locker room.” The women tells him.

Auston looks down at his daughter who is clearly ready to fall asleep, but she is beaming up at him, so he can’t say no. “Sure why not.” Auston says.

“Follow me.” The women order. The three of them walk in silence for the most part. Reagan sing the alphabet to herself getting looks from the women who clearly is not amused with what she is doing. She takes them into tunnels that can only be excess with a key card, leading them around to what Auston assumes is the locker room. “You will have to wait a moment while he finishes up with press.” She informs them.

“Alright.” Auston says fully knowing that this woman one hundred percent doesn’t want to be doing this. Auston wonders what it must like to be this bitter all the time but then he thinks she must just be having a bad day or something. He doesn’t know what to go with. Reagan still holding onto his good hand sing to a new song. Auston thinks is Remember Me from the movie Coco but he isn’t fully sure since it is mumbles.

After a while Auston begins to hear voices head their way. Auston looks up to find a suit clad Mitch and William Nylander. Mitch is full smiles, but Willy looks slightly confused. “Damn Mitchy when you said you ran into someone and gave them ticket you didn’t mention you broke their arm.” Willy says.

“For the record he didn’t run into me I ran into him.” Auston speaks up getting Willy to laugh a little.

“Okay I still feel bad but Willy this is Auston and his daughter Reagan.” Mitch says but a few more guys make an appearance. This includes Morgan Rielly, Zach Hyman, Connor Brown, and Nazam Kadri. Auston just looks in shock. “How nice of you to show up. Like I told Willy this is Auston the guy I ran into.” Mitch says, Auston is about to rebut but Mitch continues. “Fine he ran into me. The little one down there is Reagan his daughter.”

“Hi guys.” Auston says before looking down to his daughter who has tucked herself into his leg. “Reagan are you going to say hi?” Auston asks.

“Hi.” Reagan whisper muffled by Auston legs.

Auston is about to pick her up but Mitch get down to her level. “Reagan no need to be shy. They’re not as scary as they are on ice.” Mitch jokes with her.

“There’s all so big.” Reagan tries to whisper but it falls short. A few of the guys hear her cracking a smile.

“How about I carry you to meet each one you like. Then you’re as big as them.” Mitch offers getting Reagan to nod. Mitch picks her up putting her on his hip. Mitch takes her to Morgan who is all smiles but before Auston knows it a Sharpie is brought out and all the guys are signing Reagan’s hat. Auston has the biggest smile on his face because his daughter is giggling as she is being handed off to Zach Hyman. Auston is shocked how well she is taking to these guys, she is normally so shy around others.

Mitch walks back in Auston direction, “She has really warmed up to them.” Mitch says to Auston.

“Yeah she has taken to Zach.” Auston says looking a Reagan giggling at Zach,

“She is a sweet little girl.” Mitch tells him. “She much get it from her dad.” He says with a smirk. Auston can feel the warmth in his face.

“Maybe just maybe.” Auston smirks.

“You know your cast is looking awfully lonely. How about I add to it.” Mitch says with a hint of a flirt. Auston is fully sure so he is careful with his response.

“Really?” Auston questions with some heat behind it.

“Yeah here look complete to me.” Mitch says lifting the pen from the cast. It isn’t his name but rather a phone number accompany by a smiley face. Mitch smiles at him and Auston knows his face is burning. Auston can’t even respond to the number since his daughter runs up to him so naturally Auston picks her up.

“Daddy look at my hat.” Reagan says point to it. She lets out a yawn, Auston knows that she is extremely tired.

“I see that baby girl.” Auston says as she lets out another one.

“I’m tired.” Reagan speaks up.

“Okay baby let’s get going.” Auston tells her.

“But I want to stay and talk to everyone.” His daughter wines.

“Sorry Reagan we also have to go to. We are off to New York in a little bit.” Mitch says as he places a hand on her back. Which allowed him to get closer to Auston.

“Okay.” She says sadly

“Bye Reagan it was good to see you again.” Mitch says.

“Bye Bye Mitchy.” Reagan shouts even if he is in ear shot.

“Bye Auston, if Reagan ever want to come back to a game let me know I can get tickets again.” Mitch says almost getting a tear to come to Auston eyes. No one has been this kind to them in a long time.

“Thank you, Mitch really thank, you.” Auston thanks him and he never wants to stop.

“Anytime she is a sweetheart and I’m sure the guys would give up their ticket for her to.” Mitch smiles.

“Yeah she has to effect on people. Bye Mitch have safe travels.” Auston says to him as the group has already headed back.

“You as well it rained a little out there no need to fall again.” Mitch jokes.

“Bye Mitch.” Auston says on his way out

Auston walks out of the building trying his best to carry his sleepy daughter. The two get on the bus and Reagan is knocked out. Auston was able to find a seat and rubs his daughter’s back as she sleeps. Auston knew she was exhausted but he didn’t think she was knock out on the bus tired. Nevertheless the pair make it home safely.

Auston was able to get Reagan up the stairs with no problem, opening the door was challenging but it is done. He messes up when he stubs his toe on the door frame right after he took off both of their shoes. Auston curses getting Reagan to wake up. “Did I wake you.” Auston soothes his daughter. Reagan just nods. “I am sorry. Well how about we get into your pjs.” Auston says.

The room is quite as Auston helps dress his daughter along with help brush her teeth. Auston puts her to bed but she is still holding the puck that Mitch gave her.  
“Baby you need to put the puck down, so you can go to sleep.” Auston tells her.

“No, I want to hold it while I sleep.” Reagan tries to argue.

“Reagan.” Auston says his daughter name in a stern voice.

“Daddy please.” She whines.

“Fine.” Auston gives in but it mostly because he is beat tired. “Now go to sleep Reagan.” Auston says.

“Love you daddy goodnight.” Reagan says wrapping he little arms around Auston neck.

“Good night baby girl loves you too.” Auston tells her before kissing her head. Reagan curls up with the puck close to her chest. She looks so happy, Auston tells himself.

Auston gets himself ready for bed. He makes sure his alarm for his class is on. The pair doesn’t have to be up to early but nine is a little bit of a lull period for them. Auston packs his bag up for his Saturday classes along with some things for Reagan after practice. Auston loves that she wants to play hockey but after she is too old for these classes he has no way to pay for if she actually wants to play hockey like he did. Auston tries to push these things to the back of his mind as he checks in on Reagan.

Reagan is curled up with the puck close just as he left her. There is enough light in the room for Auston to be able to take a picture. Reagan looks like she has a smile on her face as she sleeps. Auston takes the picture sending it to his mom and Reagan’s. Auston looks down at his case seeing the number on it. Leaving the room Auston enters the number on his cast then sends it out.

He also sends a follow up text, it is for the formality of the whole thing. **Hey Mitch this is Auston. I want to thank you again for tonight. Reagan is extremely happy with tonight.**

Auston get into bed and scrolls through his phone. He is on Instagram just browsing through some god awful memes when he gets a text back. **_It was no problem. Reagan is a sweet kid, I am glad to see her this happy._**

**_If I would have let her. She would have probably slept in her hat._ **

**_I bet. The guys really like her. Can I show them the picture?_ **

**_For sure go right ahead._ **

**_I got a few of the guys to smile_**. Auston smiles at that because his daughter is adorable even with the bangs that cover most of her face.

**_I bet_ **

**_So how did you like the game._ **

**_I mean it was fun to see your hatty._ **

**_I think I had some good motivation._** Auston is taken back by the conversation that is happening. He doesn’t know if Mitch is flirting with him or not.

_**Really?** _

_**Oh yeah.** _

_**Well I hope the motivation continues into tomorrow's game. We will be watching.** _

_**I will score for you**_ Auston’s phone falls out of his hands. He scrabbles to pick it up, but he does. He doesn’t know what to say to that. Auston feels like he pulled that card many of times before. Auston is really hoping that it is flirt, but he is leaning more towards Mitch just being weirdly nice.

 ** _Is that what you tell all the girls_** Auston hopes that this wasn’t to searching for Mitch.

_**Only the real special ones He really isn’t sure if Mitch is flirting or not.** _

_**Good to know. I am going to let you go. I have to be up in a few hours. Safe travels Mitch.** _

_**Goodnight Auston** _

Auston doesn’t respond to Mitch text but he smiles at the thought of Mitch tell him goodnight. Auston puts his phone on the nightstand next to him. He is about to close his eyes when he hears the phone vibrate. ** _Also don’t be a stranger._**

 ** _Goodnight Mitch._** Auston puts his phone down get to him. He closes his eyes to finally gets some long deserved sleep.

\---Next Day---

Auston is waiting the Leafs game as he makes lunch for him and Reagan. As the homemade pizza cooks he stares at the tv, seeing it was a weird afternoon game. There is only one minute left in the first but Mitch scores bringing them to lead three to zero. Mitch does his celly and Auston wants to know if Mitch winked or not. Auston feels like it is something Mitch would do even if he knew Auston couldn’t see it.

The game continues as the two eat their pizza. It is half way through the second when Mitch scores again. Auston can’t believe this man, he had a hell of game last night and he is having a great one today. Reagan cheers the men from the couch thinking it could help any. It is closing in on the end of the second when Mitch scores again. It is crazy how he is doing this, two hat tricks. He can’t believe this.

So, the period along with the game ends. Auston is working on some homework while Reagan does some coloring. Auston works on some papers that need some editing but nothing more than that. He was planning on doing a bit of work but his boss back in Arizona hasn’t sent anything over to him. Auston opts for looking over some papers that he needs to grade. He grades a few but doesn’t finish when he gets a text from Mitch.

 ** _Were you watching._ ** Auston can’t help but feel the warmth in his face from that.

_**You know I might have but…** _

_**Well if you did, did you like what you saw.**_ Auston almost chokes reading that. Mitch is a cocky little shit.

_**I could say I have seen better.** _

_**Wow** _

_**Was I the special girl?** _

_**Could be if you let me take you and Reagan to dinner one night. I still feel super sorry for you arm.**_ Auston can’t believe what he is reading.

_**No you are alright.** _

_**Please just one dinner with me, you, and Reagan.** _

_**Mitch you don’t have to.** _

_**I must. If not for me but for Reagan. I will take her anywhere she wants.** _

_**Fine.** _

_**Great.** _

_**So where** _

_**I did say it was up to your daughter.**_ Auston looks away from his phone to ask his daughter, “Reagan if you could choose anywhere to eat with Mitch where would it be.”

“Spaghetti place.” Reagan responds, she ate Spaghetti Factory once when his parents visited but she hasn’t ate since.

“Alright.” Auston says as she goes back to coloring.

**_She said Old Spaghetti Factory._ **

**_Really._ **

**_Yep._ **

**_How about Tuesday at say six._ **

**_That sounds great._ **

**_Well I have to getting going with some press things._ **

**_Alright, thank you again Mitch._ **

**_I just feel so bad._ **

**_You shouldn’t._ **

**_Well I do. Like I said before don’t be a stranger_**. Auston still can’t help but smile at that comment. He likes the thought of staying in contact with Mitch.

_**Bye Mitch** _

_**Bye Auston** _


	4. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write. I have been really busy with school lately and writing hasn't been my first prioriety. I am sorry is incredible short but I promise the next will be longer, I promise. Also you should know what your in for so I am sorry for the shitty edit.

Somehow Auston managed for him and Reagan to get picked up by Mitch. He doesn’t know how it happens, one minute he is verifying with Mitch on the time again and the next he is sending Mitch their home address. Auston is honestly relieved about that so he doesn’t have to take the bus to the restaurant.

Auston is rushing through the apartment to get a few things together. He is picking up a few of Reagan’s toys just in case Mitch wants to come in. Auston looks around at the run-down place. He is happy with it even if it is a little small, but it is all he can really do. He even gets rent cut a little since Connie is the landlord, so he really has no room to complain about it.

There is a knock at the door as Auston tries to help Reagan into her coat. Auston himself still needs to put on a different shirt along with shoes and a coat. He leaves his daughter to get the door. Auston looks through the peephole, Mitch looks around before knocking again. Auston opens the door and smiles at Mitch. Mitch returns his smile, Auston can see a faint tint of pink to his face. “Come in.” Auston says rushing Mitch in.

“Yeah.” Mitch says a little awkward. The pair are standing in the hallways, the air is awkward between them until Reagan runs towards Mitch screeching his name through the house. He bends down for the hug and lifts Reagan up with him. “Hi Reagan.”

“Hi.” Reagan says full smile before wrapping herself around him. She buries herself there like she does with Auston.

“How are you?” Mitch asks.

“Hungry.” Reagan responds getting Mitch to chuckle.

Auston is about to correct his daughter but Mitch speaks up, “Well we can change that soon.”

“Reagan how about you give Mitch some room while I finish getting ready.” Auston says to his daughter who is giving him the puppy dog eyes.

“She is fine. Just finish getting ready and I will watch over her.” Mitch says leading himself to the couch.

Auston heads back into his bedroom to put on a different shirt. He throws on a plain white t-shirt to go with his black jeans and coat. He slips on a pair of black slip on Vans that his mom got him for Christmas a few years back. Even after the years of wear and tear they look good as new. Auston fixes his hair a little but nothing more than that.

He heads back into the living room to find Mitch playing with Reagan. He has her up in the air moving her through the house like she is flying. Reagan is all giggles and Auston can’t help but laugh himself. Mitch stops with Reagan in midair, he just smiles a huge Mitch smile. A creep of red comes to his face but Auston can just feel his face grow warm as well. “Having fun Reagan.” Auston manages to get out.

Mitch puts her down, she runs his way. “Yes daddy.” She beams up at him.

“She said you haven’t been able to do that since you broke your arm.” Mitch pipes up.

“Haven’t been able to play much since.” Auston says referring to his arm.

“I could only imagine.” Mitch smiles.

“How about we get going.” Auston says.

“For sure.” Mitch says.

“You can drive my car so we don’t have to move the car seat.” Auston tells Mitch. Mitch looks a bit confused but then is face turns a little red.

“I don’t mind moving the car seat.” Mitch says.

“I mean you are the one driving.” Auston tells Mitch. Auston doesn’t understand why but he does it anyways.

The pair make small talk as they walk out of the small apartment. Auston follows Mitch to his car, a Lexus SUV that is worth more than anything Auston owns put together. The SUV is parked in a guest space that is close to Auston car. Mitch follows the instruction of how to unbuckle the car seat and on how to re-buckle it. It took longer than Auston would have liked even when he did end up helping Mitch out. Auston still applauds Mitch for doing so well his first time around.

A majority of the car ride is filled of Reagan singing her ABC’s in the car along with a few nurseries rhymes that Mitch takes part in. Auston and Mitch talk about their day a little but nothing to a big extent. Mitch tells them about his practice and about the game for tomorrow.

The Spaghetti Factory was surprisingly empty for 6 pm. The hostess freaks out a little bit when she sees Mitch. Auston looks around to find some of the staff staring at Mitch. Auston doesn’t know how Mitch does it, he doesn’t know how Mitch goes out. They are seated at a booth in the back via Mitch request.

The three of them sit quietly looking through the menu. Reagan has some crayons for hers so she is coloring happily. “What do you want to eat princess?” Auston asks his daughter.

“Daddy I the noodles with the tomato sauce.” Reagan smiles up at Auston. Auston frowns when he hears what she calls it. Auston knows that Reagan knows what it is called but she just stutters when she says spaghetti.

“Rea you know what it called.” Auston tells her.

“Sp-ppp-a spag-he spag-h-etti.” Reagan stutters out.

“Good job Reagan.” Auston praises his little girl.

“Good job Reagan.” Mitch gives her a fist bump. Auston can’t help but smile at the scene.

The waiter comes by to take their drink orders along with the food order. Auston can tell he is in a bit of a shock seeing Mitch but he continues like normal. A majority of their conversation has been small talk, nothing with substance. Auston wants to ask Mitch things but he doesn’t want to come off as over barring. Auston doesn’t know the line he can cross with Mitch. He wants to continue being friends with him, but he doesn’t know if Mitch wants that. Mitch must have known what Auston was thinking so he speaks up.

“So, have you two lived in Toronto long.” Mitch asks Auston.

“Reagan was born here but I am from Arizona.” Auston tells Mitch.

“Really.” Mitch says lean in, setting his chin in his hand. “What brought you to Toronto?” Mitch asks.

“Eh you know just school.” Auston partly tells the truth.

“Just school?” Mitch questions.

“Daddy played hockey.” Reagan speaks up. Auston snaps his head in her directions. She just shrugs and then goes back to coloring.

“Reagan.” Auston says rubbing the bridge between his eyes.

“You played.” Mitch says.

“Yeah for a while.” Auston confesses.

“What does for a while mean?” Mitch question him. Mitch is so intrigued with Auston at this point.

“I was with NTDP for a while.” Auston says quietly but just loud enough for Mitch to hear. Auston looks up at a wide-eyed Mitch. His mouth is a little gapped at Auston.

“You can’t be serious.” Mitch says.

“No Mitch I am just yanking your chain.” Auston smirks at Mitch who just shakes his head. Auston laughed before saying, “Yes I am serious.”

“What happened if you don’t mind me asking.” Mitch asks kindly.

“I couldn’t afford it but most importantly I wanted an education. Hockey wouldn’t have actually been a thing for me.” Auston tells him truthfully. All Auston really wanted was an education and he figured a full ride on a hockey scholarship would do that. Auston wasn’t really looking for the NHL but it would have been nice he thinks.

“Damn.” Mitch swears before looking over at Reagan who is unfazed by it.

“So, I came here for collegiate hockey but then my whole world came so I put that behind me.” Auston says looking over at Reagan before placing a kiss in her hair. Reagan beams up at him.

“Daddy quit to take care of me.” Reagan speaks up.

“I didn’t quit or give up. I just let my life move in the right direction.” Auston tells both Mitch and Reagan. Auston never wants Reagan to think he gave up hockey because of her. Auston just moved his life in a better direction for her.

“Were you any good?” Mitch asks.

“Daddy was the best.” Reagan tells Mitch before going to town on her milk.

“Baby you never saw me play.” Auston smiles.

“At grandma’s you have all the awards.” Reagan explains.

“You don’t have to be modest for me.” Mitch tells Auston with a huge smile on his face. “So, were you any good?” Mitch asks again.

“I mean I got to the dev team right.” Auston laughs.

“I think I am going to have to take you skating one day.” Mitch tells Auston. Auston can feel his face burn bright as Mitch winks at him.

“Oh, Reagan skates better than me at this point.” Auston tries to brush off.

“No whenever daddy takes me he skates so good.” Reagan tells Mitch.

“No, I don’t.” Auston responds.

“I think I am going to listen to Reagan.” Mitch smiles at Auston. The conversation is cut off when the waiter comes back with their food. They pass out the food and gets a few bites in before Mitch speaks again. “So, are you a ‘Yotes fan.”

“I mean they will always be number one in my heart but the Leafs are ever so slowly growing on me.” Auston jokes a little with him.

“Oh really.” Mitch raises an eyebrow.

“You know it might have to do with a certain player.” Auston dares with a flirt. Auston hopes it lands well with him.

“Do I know this guy.” Mitch smirks back at him.

“I think so.” Auston smirks before sending a wink towards Mitch. Mitch face is burning a bright red as he turns to look at Reagan.

“Reagan who is your favorite team?” Mitch question the little girl.

“The Avs.” Reagan says in a heartbeat and Auston laughs. She doesn’t even lift her head to answer. Auston knew this was going to be her answer.

“Not the Leafs.” Mitch whines to her.

“No.” Reagan says going back to her coloring book.

“Your raising your daughter to like that Avs.” Mitch says with sarcasm in his voice.

“Hey, do you want to break my four-year old’s heart by tell her that her team isn’t very good. Go ahead I want to watch you.” Auston says in the same tone as Mitch.

“Reagan.” Mitch smirks and Auston is honestly shocked. Auston doesn’t believe that Mitch is actually going to say something, but he doesn’t know what he is going to say. “Who is your favorite on the Avs?” Mitch asks Reagan before smirking up at Auston.

“Tyson, Mikko, and Gabe.” Reagan answers,

“How about I see what I can do and get you a stick or something signed when we play them next.” Mitch teases at the idea.

“Reagan what do you say.” Auston asks his daughter. Reagan looks at Mitch then climbs to Auston so she can whisper something in his ear. Auston gets up so she can get out. She climbs up in the booth with Mitch.

“Please.” Reagan says.

“I will see what I can do.” Mitch tells her.

“Thank you so much.” Reagan says before kissing Mitch cheek. Mitch pulls her in for a hug. Mitch has a huge smile on his face as he looks over at Auston.

Reagan returns to her spot next to Auston to finish her dinner. The conversation continues on to small things about how Mitch thinks the team is going to do during tomorrow's game. The two let Reagan go on about the team even if it doesn’t make full sense it is still cute and fine with the two men. Auston notices Mitch listening deeply to what Reagan is saying, he is having a conversation with her even if it just about his celly. Not too many of Auston friends will actually engage in conversation with Reagan.

They finish their food and after a bit of arguing over who will pay, they get up to leave with Mitch paying. Reagan whined about getting desert but neither of them gave into her. After a few pictures with staff they are on their way home. Auston can tell Rea is getting a little fussy in the back. She is tired after a long day, but they are only so far from the small apartment. The radio is low, Mitch and Auston don’t say a word to each other as they notice Reagan is knocked out in the back. The drive is only a little longer, so it is fine with Auston.

They pull into the apartment complex with ease. Mitch parks in the same place as before. Auston gets out and goes around back to wake his daughter up. She whines a little but she still gets up with little to no fight. 

“Take Reagan inside and I can put the car seat back.” Mitch tell Auston.

“No, I can do it in the morning.” Auston tells him even though it would be a bitch to do with just one arm.

“Please let me.” Mitch says, Auston sighs in agreement. “I will be up to say goodbye when I am done.”

“Alright.” Auston says taking a hold of Reagan’s hand.

The pair walk up the stairs to the apartment. Auston gets his daughter ready for bed. He is happy that he bathed her before they left. Auston helps his daughter brush her hair and teeth when he gets a knock at the door. Auston leaves his daughter in her room to open the door for Mitch.

“I finished.” Mitch says as Auston opened the door.

“Great, can you wait in the living room while I finish with Reagan.” Auston tell him.

“Let me say goodnight.” Mitch says getting Auston to nod.

They enter Reagan’s room as Reagan climbs into her bed. “Rea Mitch is here to say goodnight.” Auston tells his daughter.

Reagan jumps up on her bed to give Mitch a hug. “Bye Mitchy.” She says.

“Night Reagan.” Mitch says kissing her head. Auston is taken back by the sweet gesture. “I will see you later.” Mitch tells her before letting go.

“Do you want me to read to you tonight?” Auston asks his daughter.

“Nope.” Reagan says

“Let me tuck you in.” Auston tells his daughter. Auston tucks his daughter into her bed and kiss her head. “I love you princess.”

“I love you too daddy.” Reagan says kissing his cheek.

Auston walks into the hall with Mitch. “Thanks again for tonight.” Auston says leaning up against wall in the hallway.

“I enjoyed it.” Mitch tells him.

“I know Reagan did as well.” Auston adds.

“I was thinking after this road trip we are doing how about we got out. Just us, let me take you to dinner.” Mitch states with a red face. Auston knows his face is running red but he doesn’t care. He is just trying to process what Mitch just said.

“I uh um uh.” Auston tries to get out a yes but he can’t.

“I am sorry did I read this all wrong.” Mitch mutters barring his face into his hand.

“Wait what uh I am.” Auston tries against but ends up getting cut off.

“Great your just another fucking straight guy that flirts.” Mitch swears looking regretful.

“No no wait please just give me a minute.” Auston manages, Mitch nods. Auston just looks at him, he can’t believe what Mitch just asked. “Did you just ask me on a date?” Auston asks.

“I swear for a smart guy you are a little dumb.” Mitch laughs.

“It is a yes.” Auston beams.

“So, I didn’t read this wrong.” Mitch smiles.

“No.” Auston rushes out.

“Great.” Mitch responds.

“Great.” Auston repeats.

“I should probably get going.” Mitch says walking towards the door.

“Yeah we both got to be up early.” Auston says.

“I will text you later.” Mitch smiles.

“For sure.” Auston says as they wait by the open door.

“Bye.” Mitch says.

“Have a good night.” Auston tells him. Mitch awkwardly stands by the door, Auston isn’t sure what he is doing. Auston is about to say something when Mitch leans up to place a kiss to Auston cheek. Mitch lips are hot against his cheek. Mitch pulls back, and he has a faint blush on his face. “Bye Mitch.” Auston says as he closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come check me out on [Tumblr](https://brownhockeygirl.tumblr.com/) if you want.


	5. Warmed Olives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I am back from the dead. Sorry, it took me so long to write a new chapter. I got caught up with school and then I lost all motivation to write this chapter.

Auston doesn’t know what he is going to do. He has a date with Mitch on Friday. The next day is Halloween, but there is some festival that Reagan wants to go to on Friday. He knows that he needs to get a babysitter but doesn’t know who. Connie is out of town that day and who is going to want to babysit on Halloween weekend in Toronto. Auston shoves it to the back of his mind since he has to pick up Reagan. He had to meet with Lloyd to go over some lesson plans for the next time that he teaches by himself.

He gets to the small apartment. Knocking on the door, he only stands in the nip of Toronto for a moment before the door opens. “Hi honey,” Connie says inviting him inside. It doesn’t even take a minute for Auston to recognize that smell in her home. Auston has been here plenty of times for dinner, and the alfredo pasta that is his favorite of Connie’s.

“Hi, Connie,” Auston says as his daughter runs up to him. “Hi princess,” Auston says to Reagan as he picks her up in his good arm. It will be going on two weeks with the broken arm.

“How is that arm?” Connie asks him.

“Fine, they are expecting to take the cast off in the next three weeks,” Auston tells her.

“That’s good,” Connie says.

“So how has my little girl been today?” Auston asks his daughter as he tickles her side. She laughs a little before Auston stops himself.

“You weren’t a good girl today Reagan were you,” Connie says taking Auston by surprise. Reagan is typically a well-behaved child, Auston doesn’t know what got into her. “Tell your dad what you did,” Connie says putting her hands on her hips.

“I pushed a boy,” Reagan confesses to Auston. She barriers her face into his chest.

“Reagan, look at me,” Auston says in a stern voice that he always heard from his parents. “You don’t push people,” Auston tells her.

“He pushed me first.” Reagan tries to justify, but Auston isn’t going to listen to it.

“You still can’t push people even if they push you.” Auston scolds his daughter.

“I said sorry and got in trouble.” Reagan tells him.

“Are you going to do it again?” Auston asks his daughter.

“No daddy.” Reagan whispers.

“Okay,” Auston says putting her down.

“Reagan how about you go play with Finley while I talk to your dad,” Connie tells his daughter. The four-year-old runs off to find the Maltese Shih Tzu mix. “Won’t you two stays for dinner. I made your favorite.” Connie tells Auston.

“Sure, it is better than the grilled cheese I was going to make for dinner,” Auston confesses. He needs to go grocery shopping but hasn’t had the time.

“Great.” Connie claps her hands, “John is working late tonight so it can get a little lonely.” Connie tells him.

Auston has avoided the babysitting conversation so far. The three have eaten dinner and done dishes. They talked about their days along with how excited Reagan is for Halloween. Connie sneaks Reagan a cookie or two, but Auston doesn’t mind too much. Connie is Reagan’s makeshift grandma, and Auston knows that she likes it. He likes having her around to be a grandma for his daughter; it is good for the both of them.

The three sits on the couch watching the Leafs game. Reagan is playing with the tiny dog talking to him about Mitch. Connie hasn’t noticed, but Auston figured it is time to bring up the date.

“Connie, I have a problem.” Auston starts looking over the aging women.

“What is it?” She questions him.

“I have a date, and I need someone to babysit,” Auston tells her, and she leans into the conversation. She is always encouraging him to get back out there, so it is peaking her interest.

“When is it?” She asks.

 

“Friday your out of town,” Auston tells her.

“Oh.” Connie vocalizes. She thinks for a moment for speaking again. “Well, aren’t there any teenager in your apartment building that needs some cash.” She offers.

“I wouldn’t trust any of those children with Reagan.” Auston is horrified at the thought of the shitty kids taking care of Reagan especially if she wants to go to that festival.

“Okay well, you do have a classroom full of students,” Connie tells him. It isn’t like Auston hasn’t thought about it, but he doesn’t think it will be professional of him to ask them.

“I don’t want them to know where I live.” Auston lies.

“What do you want me to tell you.” Connie huffs. “Cancel, your date, see if I care.”

“Connie no.” Auston groans looking over at the tv. Mitch scored, Auston can’t help but smile.

“Then figure it out,” Connie smirks to herself. “How is this person anyways. You haven’t said anything about anyone.” Connie questions him.

“I don’t know if I can say,” Auston tells the truth. He doesn’t want to out Mitch even if it is just to Connie.

“If this person is so high and mighty that this one old woman can’t know them then they are no match for you.” Connie huffs looking at the tv as the Leafs are scored on.

“Thanks, Connie but I don’t want to out him like that,” Auston tells her, and she turns her head to look at him.

“So, it is a him. That narrows it down.” Connie laughs. “Well is he at least cute?” Connie asks him.

“Connie.” Auston laughs.

“Give an old woman something.” She says with a smirk.

“Very.” Auston offers.

“Does he know about Reagan?” Connie questions him.

“Yeah, they have met,” Auston tells her.

“As long as he treats you and her right is all that matters.” Connie tells him.

“He is adorable with her, and he is so kind,” Auston tells her thinking back to the dinner they have had together.

“Well figure your shit out then,” Connie swears at him turning her attention back to the game.

“Why must you be like this.” Auston groans. He looks back at the tv as Mitch skates up and down the ice. Auston can’t believe that he is going on a date with that on Friday.

The night ends when Reagan starts to get tired. Auston brings her home, he gets her ready for bed. Everything is normal for the end of their night. The only thing that is different Auston is lying awake as he thinks about who he trusts with Reagan.

 

\---

It is Thursday, and Auston is still without a babysitter. He needed one like yesterday, but he has been putting it off. He has come to terms that he is going to have to ask a student. He is teaching by himself today so that he can ask them at least.

Auston gets to his class early so he can just ask the few that come in early. He paces that classroom for a little bit. He doesn’t know why he is so nervous to ask his students, but he is. “I have an announcement that professor Clark doesn’t need to know about right.” Auston starts getting the attention of the maybe fifteen students in the class. “I am only going to tell the few that are here. I need a babysitter for tomorrow night. Please stop me after class if you are interested. I know it is last minute but please.” Auston tells his class getting a few murmurs.

Auston lets his class continue like it is supposed to. He teaches on a topic that none of the students care about; he knows he hated this unit when he took the class. Lloyd told him that this is the unit that most students tune out of and he is right. Auston manages to get to the end of class without someone falling asleep. He is now just hoping that someone comes up to him.

The class clears out except for Jason who walks his way. “Hey, Auston,” Jason says.

“Jason.” Auston acknowledges him.

“I was wonder about that babysitting job,” Jason tells Auston.

“You want the details?” Auston asks him.

“Yeah,” Jason says.

“Tomorrow night five thirty pm to hopefully before ten. There is this Halloween thing at her preschool that she wants to go to. If you don’t want to take her, I will just tell her she can’t go. I would have her feed and bathed before you came. All you would need to do is play with her and read to her if she asks.” Auston tells him. Jason just nods along.

“Sound good to me,” Jason says getting Auston to smile like a madman. “I will take her to the Halloween thing. I don’t have a problem with it.” Jason tells him which is a relief since Reagan really wants to go.

“How much do you want me to pay you,” Auston says thinking about how much he has paid a babysitter before. “Fifty,” Auston says getting wide eyes from Jason.

“God no, just give me twenty and a twelve pack of some shit beer,” Jason tells him with a little laugh.

“Seriously?” Auston questions.

“Reagan is a sweet kid and I really just need some beer,” Jason replies. Auston would have never had done something like this for a twenty and beer.

“I think I can manage that.” Auston laughs bringing his good hand to the back of his neck.

“Great.” Jason smiles.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way but couldn’t you be doing something better on a Friday night. Couldn’t you be getting trashed.” Auston says thinking back to before Reagan. He was out every night with a pretty girl in his arms. Sometimes a guy depending what part of town he was in.

“You know have to stay out of trouble for hockey,” Jason tells him.

“Wow. I was a little shit on the team before I had Reagan.” Auston informs him.

“Yeah, I have heard the stories,” Jason says.

“Yeah, so if you could give me your number so I can text you the address and if you have any more questions. ”Auston says realizing the time. He needs to get something done before his next class.

\---  
Auston waits for his next class to start so he figures he would text Mitch saying that he found a babysitter. Mitch was offering to move the date, but Auston knows how busy he must be, so he doesn’t want to. He is also afraid if he does move it Mitch will lose interest in him but that is just the self-esteem talking.

 

_**So you figured out who is going to babysit** _

_**Yeah a kid from my class** _

_**That’s good.** _

_**He asked for a 20 and beer I can manage that** _

_**Shit I would buy him a 40 rack if he wanted** _

_**Guy just asked for a 12** _

_**Damn** _

_**Yeah.** _

—-

Auston still has a few minutes before Mitch and Jason will be here. Jason said he is only a few minutes out and Mitch well hasn’t messaged him back since he texts him earlier. Auston let Reagan’s teacher know that the babysitter was taking Reagan to the festival thing. Auston fed Reagan and bathed her, Reagan was easy on him which was nice.

Auston is picking at his hair when there is a knock at the door. It should be Jason Auston thinks. Reagan is playing on the floor of the living room in her Ninja Turtle costume. Auston opens the door to find Jason with his hands in his pockets looking around. He smiles at Auston, “Come in.” Auston says.

“Yeah.” Jason shrugs looking around the small apartment.

“Reagan come here,” Auston calls for his daughter. Auston picks her up so she can greet Jason. “Rea you remember Jason from a few weeks ago,” Auston asks her.

“Hi, Reagan.” Jason greets her. Reagan doesn’t say anything.

“He is going to be talking you to your Halloween fest and then putting you to bed. You remember what I told you. Be kind to him.” Auston tells his daughter who just nods. “How about you go play a little until I am ready to leave,” Auston say letting down his daughter.

“Okay,” Reagan says before running off.

“Well, you can look around. Reagan room is the one next to the bathroom. I still have to get ready, but you can turn on the tv if you want.” Auston tells Jason.

“Yeah for sure,” Jason says making his way into the living room. Auston watches as he sits on the couch watching Reagan play with her toys.

Auston heads back into his room to dick with his hair a little more. He is dressed, he smoothed everything out. Auston puts on his dress shoes then some cologne. He can feel his heart racing; he hasn’t been this nervous for a date in years. Well, that would require him to go on a date. He is about to mess with his hair more when there is a knock at the door. Auston rushed out of his room to get it.

Opening the door to a smiling Mitch. He looks handsome, with a white button-up with blue slacks. He was incredibly cute Auston thinks. Mitch goes in for the hug which Auston accepts. Just like the last time they saw each other Mitch leaves a cheek kiss. “Come in.” Auston greets. “The babysitter is here but don’t mind him,” Auston says.

“Yeah,” Mitch says coming in.

The pair walks into the living room so Auston can say goodbye to Reagan. Jason looks up at Mitch a little too wide-eyed for Mitch not to notice. “Hey.” Jason nods from the ground with a toy car in hand.

“Hey,” Mitch repeats.

“Rea aren’t you going to say hello,” Auston says to his daughter.

“Hi, Mitchy,” Reagan says getting up to greet him. Mitch picks her up to give her a hug.

“Hi, little Donatello.” Mitch smiles.

“Okay, Rea I am leaving. Be good to Jason.” Auston tell his daughter.

“I promise I will,” Reagan says. Auston kisses her head.

“Text me if anything comes up,” Auston tells Jason.

“Got it. We will leave in about five minutes.” Jason tells him.

“Okay. See you two later.” Auston says. “Love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you, daddy,” Reagan says.

“Key is on the counter,” Auston tells Jason.

“Got it,” Jason calls back.

Auston and Mitch walk out the door. Auston is going to worry about his daughter in the hands of his student all night, but he wants to have a good time with Mitch. He knows that he needs to focus on Mitch and not his daughter. Auston doesn’t know how people do this regularly.

Mitch opens the door to his car of Auston which he found sweet. The conversation is light in the car. Auston has no idea where they are going, but he trusts Mitch. Mitch pulls up to the front of a building with a valet. Auston has never once used valet. The pair gets out of the car to enter the restaurant. Auston has never once felt this poor before but walking into the restaurant it made him want to chock a little.

They have a reservation for a table in the back. Walking through the restaurant, Auston can’t handle it. He feels so small in the large dark room. He can only imagine what he is going to tell him mom about his date. He can’t just tell her ‘A’ma you won’t believe this shit’ well actually he could, but he is pretty sure she would fly to Toronto to smack him.

Auston takes a seat along with Mitch. Mitch must have taken notice of how uncomfortable Auston is. “Is this too much?” Mitch asks.

“No.” Auston lies to him which gets him a look from Mitch. “Okay yeah, a little. If I am being honest I have never felt so poor.” Auston tells him.

“Oh sorry,” Mitch says.

“It’s okay,” Auston reassures.

“Get whatever you want,” Mitch tells Auston like he was planning on getting the cheapest thing. Well maybe he was, but he wasn’t going to go cheap of cheap.

Auston looks through the menu questioning what rich people actually do. If this menu is any indication of a rich person’s life, he isn’t having it. He looks at an appetizer of warmed olives for fifteen dollars. He can’t help but laugh getting Mitch to look at him. “What is so funny?” Mitch asks him.

“Sorry, but what the fuck are rich people doing paying fifteen bucks to eat some warmed olives.” Auston laughs getting Mitch to laugh himself.

“What the hell.” Mitch laughs.

“You’re the one that picked this place,” Auston tells him.

“Yeah, but I have only ever looked at the steaks and such,” Mitch confesses.

“Well, this place offers warmed olives.” Auston laughs even more.

“I can see that now.” Mitch says.

Auston is relieved with the tension feeling like it was broken. They haven’t spoken much but Auston kind of likes it. He knows that he is quite a soft-spoken guy and he feels like Mitch is catching up on that. Auston feels his phone vibrate and almost instantly he pulls out his phone. It wasn’t Jason; it was just an email. Mitch notices his attentions. “Sorry about that.” Auston apologizes.

“No, it is alright. I know you're concerned with Reagan.” Mitch smiles.

“Yeah.” Auston can feel himself warm at the sight of Mitch smile. “If I am being honest this is my first date in years. The last one I was on Reagan was a year old.” Auston confesses.

“I can see how that would take a toll on you,” Mitch says.

“Even when I have gone out with some friends just to relieve some stress I have left her with a friend. Reagan has grown up around this woman, she is like a grandmother to Reagan, so I am comfortable with leaving Reagan with her.” Auston tells him.

“The guy that is with her is a student of yours right,” Mitch questioned him.

“Yeah and he won’t say anything about you,” Auston reassures.

“I am not worried about that.” Mitch adds, “It’s just I can see how you could be worried leaving her with him. I can only remember what I was like at his age and that was only a few years ago.” Mitch tries to comfort Auston.

“I mean I was a mess at that age. I was just getting off my bullshit to take care of Reagan. I was a giant mess before that.” Auston explains.

“You couldn’t be that bad.” Mitch laughs a little.

“No, I was a train wreck. I guess there are stories that still linger around the team about me. Mostly just telling the freshmen don’t be a fuck up like this guy.” Auston explains.

“Damn what a legend,” Mitch notes.

“Not really a legend.” Auston laughs thinking about himself at that time. “I was a train wreck, but I had to clean my act up quiet. I got my girlfriend of a few months pregnant, she wanted to keep the baby, so I had to figure my shit out.” Auston tells him.

“And you have done great good,” Mitch says getting Auston to blush.

“Enough about me. What about you Mitchell Marner a star of the Toronto Maple Leafs.” Auston says getting a chuckle from Mitch.

“Not much to tell,” Mitch tells him.

“There has to be something.” Auston insists. “It isn’t every day that I have a date with a handsome man that’s job is him skating around on knives.” This gets Mitch to burst into an ugly laugh.

“I bet you could get more dates with handsome men but maybe not ones that have knives on their feet.” Mitch laughs.

“Come on there has to be something. I know the media doesn’t know everything about Mitch.” Auston tries for something.

“Well on the day that I ran into you, literally. I was running late because I saw this little stray dog that I wanted to catch and claim it as my own.” Mitch admits.

“That’s sweet.” Auston smiles.

“I think it was a Shih Tzu or something, but it was this little cream-colored dog. I tried to catch it but some lady with a sausage got them.” Mitch explains.

“That is really sweet,” Auston tells him.

Auston and Mitch continue their conversation as the waitress comes to and from the table. Auston just gets a streak with a potato and Mitch gets a steak with an assortment of greens. The conversation goes in-between hockey, Auston’s schooling, Reagan, and little things about Mitch that people wouldn’t know. Auston hasn’t had a nicer time in a long while.

Mitch is really sweet to listen to Auston on his school plans and his plans for Reagan. Auston briefly mentions his ex, but that was mostly for the benefit of talking about Reagan. Mitch is sweet on him, and Auston knows it. Mitch pays for them because well Auston could never afford the place. He doesn’t even look at the check; he doesn’t want to.

The pair finds their way outside to wait for the car. The Toronto air is nipping at his skin, but it isn’t unbearable. Auston check his phone to see it is almost nine. He can’t believe that they were at dinner for that long. He is complaining about it; it is just he didn’t think that much time had passed. Jason hadn’t texted him with any problem or even that he put her to bed. Auston doesn’t think anything went wrong, but he is still a little concerned that he didn’t get anything from him.

The car arrives, and they get in the warmed car. The drive back was filled will small talk of Auston plans with Reagan for Halloween. They talked on that along with Mitch’s plan with the team after their game tomorrow. The team was going to have a big party that would sound like a lot of fun to Auston if he wasn’t turning into an eighty-year-old.

The drive back to the small apartment seemed a lot quicker than it actually was. Mitch walks Auston to the door. Auston figures he should say something about the date. “I had a really nice time,” Auston tells him.

“I did too,” Mitch admits. “I really enjoyed it.”

“Me too.” Auston offers a soft smile.

“I would like to do it again,” Mitch tells him getting Auston to blush brighter than he should have.

“I would too,” Auston admits. “But next time somewhere less fancy.”

“I can do that.” Mitch laughs a little. “I should probably get going. I have to get up for morning skate.” Mitch tells him.

“Yeah, it is getting late. I will text you.” Auston says.

“Definitely.” Mitch agrees. Mitch moves into his space. Auston has a few inches on Mitch, so he has to bend down a little to meet Mitch. The kiss of a light little thing, lips barely brushing against each other. It was still enough to bring the heat through Auston body. They pull away with Mitch and Auston both sporting a giant smile. Auston feels so young again with the kiss. Auston leans in once more kissing him again. Mitch's lips are warm in the chill of the October air, but Auston wouldn’t have it any other way.

They pull away for the last time. “Talk to you later Mitch,” Auston says unlocking his door.

“See yah, Auston,” Mitch says turning around walking down the stairs to his car. Auston watches Mitch get in his car, so he knows.

Auston enters his home to a hello coming from the living room. Jason is sitting on the couch with a glass of water watching some cooking show. “Hey.” Auston greets.

“Hey.” Jason greets. “Reagan was good.” He adds as Auston starts to unbutton the top few on his shirt.

“That’s good,” Auston tells him.

“I read to her for about fifteen minutes before she was out,” Jason informs him. “Her bag of candy is on top of the fridge. She was trying to steal pieces, so I figured just to hide it.”

“Okay, thanks,” Auston says. He walks over to his fridge grabbing a water bottle before taking a seat next to Jason.

“So how was your thing.” Jason dances around calling it a date.

“My date. It was good.” Auston tells him. He is beat, and all he wants to do is pass out up he has the paper to grade along with input some paperwork.

“I am always down to babysit if you ever need me,” Jason informs.

“Thanks.” Auston appreciates it. “I let you get out of here,” Auston says pulling out his wallet. “Here is your twenty.” Auston hands over the bill. “There is a twenty rack in the fridge take it,” Auston tells him.

“Thanks, Auston.” Jason heads over to grab the beer. Auston follows him to the door.

“Thanks again.” Auston thanks him.

“Yeah, she is a good kid I don’t mind at all,” Jason tells him. “Good night see, Tuesday.”

“Night safe travels,” Auston says as he watches Jason walk down the stairs to his car. Auston watches as the students drive away.

Auston is beat but his day is never done. He pulls out his laptop and papers to start his work. Looking at the time closing in on ten he knows that he will be up until one or so. He has to be up for class and Reagan practice. He doesn’t want to get up in the morning, but things have to get done.

Auston feels his eyes becoming heavier and heavier as the night goes on. The last time he remembers seeing is one seven before his alarm blare for the morning ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://austonfratthews.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this chapter. If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters feel free to tell me.


End file.
